


I Will Never Stop Loving You

by thephantomshipper



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/F, Heartache, Lesbian Sex, Makeup Sex, Not Beta Read, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Table Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephantomshipper/pseuds/thephantomshipper
Summary: Its been months since Nora skipped out on Piper to join the Brotherhood of Steel. Now after realising her mistake Nora ends up on the steps of the Publick hoping and praying that Piper might just forgive her.Definitely NSFW
Relationships: Female Sole Survivor/Piper Wright
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	I Will Never Stop Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> If you skipped the tags; SMUT AHOY! Don't say you weren't warned!

It had been so long since Nora had graced Diamond City with her presence. The Institute and Railroad were gone and she was a fully fledged Sentinel of the Brotherhood. Time passed by so fast and before she knew it she had all but abandoned the life she had built after leaving Vault 111. Elder Lyons had graciously given Nora two weeks of leave and before she knew where she was going she arrived at her destination. 

The neon yellow sign flashed before her and she swore she could smell the Ink from the printing press; Publick Occurrences. The rain fell from the green streaked sky and Nora swallowed the lump in her throat that threatened to break her resolve. She took a deep breath to steel herself and gingerly put one foot forward. 

Piper Wright opened the door in her same old red trench coat and reporters cap. With the sight that met her eyes as she turned around she could have fainted on the spot. Her Blue was standing there in that tacky orange flight suit, her gorgeous auburn hair plastered to her face with the excessive rainfall. 

"Blue?" Piper breathed a small whisper, doubting the woman in front of her was real. It had been months since she had heard from her and Pipers heart broke all over again as her lover stood before her like she had never left. 

Nora choked back a sob, "Piper." Piper rushed to Nora and pulled her onto the porch, her Vault Dweller breaking into pieces in front of her. "Piper, what happened to us?" Nora spluttered through her sobs and Piper pressed past the ache in her heart to cradle her close. She nuzzled Nora's ear with her nose and whispered, "I'm still here aren't I? Come inside. I'm gonna warn you, I'm pissed but you're gonna catch your death if you stay in this rain."

Piper shepherded her old flame into her home and closed the door as Nora sagged into the couch. She freed her raven locks from under her press cap and tossed her jacket and scarf into a heap. She threaded her fingers through her hair and a deep seated and completely hidden rage tore through her to her complete surprise. 

"What the fuck Nora!? It has literally been MONTHS since anyone heard from you and all of a sudden you show up on my doorstep? I _loved_ you! I fought the institute with you! I did things I should never have done for you! I gave you all of me and you vanishing is the thanks I get?" Nora looked at her Piper through over-spilling tears yet kept herself as calm as she could she deserved this and Piper deserved to get everything off her chest. 

"I looked for you for weeks. I left Nat with Nick and then I went off gallivanting all around the Commonwealth. Sanctuary, The Castle, Vault 87. You just vanished! Not even a “so long Piper”, thanks for nearly dying for me and soothing my nightmares every night for months on end. None of that, nada, no closure." Piper had been pacing and stopped to look at Nora in the eye. Her smoldering gaze piercing into Nora's very soul.

The silence was deafening and Nora could hear her pulse pounding through her ears. It took all her courage to make her tongue form the words she longed to say. 

"I'm sorry Piper. I'm sorry I left, I'm sorry I didn't contact you and I'm, I'm just sorry. It doesn't change what I did but I'm here because, well, I love you. And if you don't want me here then i'll go. I just needed to explain. That I wasn't really gone, not forever."

"Get out." the words were sharp and cut Nora like a knife. She felt the tears well up again as she looked at her former lover, "Pipes I…" Piper cut her off, "I'm not interested in excuses. And you think I'd wait for you? No. Get. Out."

Nora stood on shaky legs and bolted from the house to her own shack, Home Plate. She unlocked the door and darted inside, praying no one seen her obvious distress. She closed the door behind her and sank to the floor, pouring out her heart and soul through the tears that fell on the concrete floor. 

Home Plate was a reminder of everything Piper, the couch where they cuddled up to watch old holomovies, the dining table on which Nora had first made love to Pipes and the bed they had shared nightly. The house even smelled of Piper. The very air stained with the smell of ink, gumdrops and cigarette smoke. Nora lay on the concrete and stared at the ceiling, sobbing freely and screaming into the night. Her heart was breaking and only Piper had the tools to fix it. 

Little did Nora know her raven haired reporter was in a similarly sorry state, cursing herself for sending the love of her life away. Nora still held the key to her heart. 

Morning came to a broken Nora, still lying on the concrete floor of Home Plate. She heard a key in the lock and knew it could only be one person. She made no attempt to move and lay in wait. 

Piper opened the door looking thoroughly exhausted, she hadn't slept at all. "Blue?" she called out before catching sight of the redhead starfished on the floor, she sighed, "Get up Blue, we need to talk." Nora tilted her head at the Raven haired reporter, surprised to see her in just a grey shirt and black jeans. "I don't think I can Pipes, all my joints ache. I should have moved hours ago!" Nora winced as she sat up and Piper hooked her arms under the redheads armpits, dragging her to her feet. Nora looked at the black haired beauty in front of her and cast her eyes downward to stare at her feet. "Thanks Piper, I didn't expect to see you again. I'm uh, i’m sorry." 

Piper rolled her eyes, "There you go with the sorry again Blue. I don't wanna hear sorry, I wanna hear why. I wanna hear what was so important you left me behind. You broke my heart Blue."

Nora sniffed through her tears, "Is because I'm an idiot a good enough reason why? The long and short of it is the Brotherhood said jump and I said how high. They gave me a sense of purpose. And Danse, he believed in me. Elder Lyons, she saw great potential and I was studying under Proctor Ingram. I had somewhere I belonged. But I never realised the whole time I was there, I belonged to you. I didn't know where I was going, when I left the Prydwen that is, I just ended up in front of the Publick. I came home."

Piper cocked her eyebrow, the bags under her eyes betraying the sleepless night. She reached out her hand and cupped Nora's face. "Oh Blue, why did you wait so long to come back to me?" Piper whispered and Nora shrugged, tears freely cascading down her cheeks. Nora hooked her arm around Pipers slender waist and pulled her in close, wrapping the other around the Raven haired beauty's neck. 

"Piper." Nora breathed into the void as the love of her life filled her every sense. The overwhelming smell of ink and cigarettes and that oh so Piper smell of vanilla assaulted her and Nora basked in it. She marveled at the feeling of Pipers delicate frame pressed against her own. Her warmth seeping through Nora's still damp flight suit, soothing her very soul. 

Piper gingerly caressed Nora's back, holding her close. She couldn't believe she was actually here, back in her arms. "Blue." she whispered into Nora's ear and timidly kissed Nora's neck where it met her shoulder and was so very sensitive. Nora shivered and drew her eyes up to Pipers. "You don't hate me?"

Piper shook her head and smiled weakly, "I could never hate you Nora. You're the only person I've ever ran my ass around the Commonwealth for. I love you, you prehistoric fool." Nora grinned at her words and rested her forehead against Pipers, "My place is here Pipes, I see that now."

Piper grasped Nora's face in both her hands and brought her lips to her own, molding her body to fit with the other woman's. It was deep and filled with everything left unspoken between them. Piper pulled away to look at Nora and brushed her nose against hers, looking deep into her beautiful blue eyes. "Don't ever leave me again." Piper stated and Nora hastily answered. She grabbed Pipers hips and connected their lips once more, forcefully almost as she hungered for her loves touch. 

Piper grasped at Nora's hair tie and let down her copper locks, the hair cascading around her face, framing her features as Piper stepped back and studied her before crashing back into the woman who haunted her every dream. It was all teeth and lips and tongue, the sensual dance where Piper would win, where Nora would melt and their hearts would mend as one again.

They had waited long enough and Piper found the zipper to Nora's flight suit, yanking it down. “I’m still pissed at you Nora.” Piper whispered through her smirk, “But I'll be damned if im letting you go.” She pushed the flight suit off Nora’s strong shoulders exposing the standard issue black bra underneath. Piper brushed her hands over Noras’ ample chest and her azure eyes shot open. “Yes! Piper!” she hissed under her breath as Piper narrowed her hooded eyes. 

Piper hooked her fingers into the cups and pulled them down exposing more of Nora's gorgeous body and greedily thumbed at her prize, “You're mine. You belong to me. You belong here.” she breathed with every swipe at Nora's exposed nipples and Nora stuttered and gasped below her soft warm hands. “I’m yours Piper. Forever.” 

Nora took her chance and pushed her lover to the dining table, leaning her against it as she pawed at her grey T-shirt. “Up.” Nora commanded and Piper obliged, ripping off her shirt in the process as they pressed their hot skin together, connecting again at long last. Hands flew everywhere as they struggled to catch enough to sate their thirst. Fingers in hair, palms on hips and back and stomach and anywhere exposed they could touch. 

Nora guided her hands to Pipers waistband and yanked the jeans off her legs whilst still devouring her mouth with her own. Piper shivered at the feeling of the material sliding off her legs and at knowing it was Nora who was the one disrobing her. No one before had ever had the good fortune to intimately know Piper and no one but Nora ever would. Pipes was going to make damn sure that Nora never forgot her again.

Piper pulled Nora close and up onto the table so she was straddling her, pushing her flight suit down over her hips. Both women in nothing but their underwear. “I remember this table.” Piper murmured into Nora's ear. “I remember the day you told me you loved me, when you threw me on this table. When you made me yours.” Nora shivered all over, the goosebumps rising on her exposed flesh as she moaned aloud, remembering the first time she had laid claim to the reporter. Piper swallowed past the lump in her throat, “Make me yours again.” 

That was all the encouragement Nora needed as she ran her hand down over Pipers toned abs, sculpted from her harsh wasteland existence and she snapped into action. She grabbed the faded sports bra Piper wore and ripped it from her body, bursting the clasp at the back and Pipers gasp was hurriedly silenced by Nora's hot mouth. Nora's hands moved back to Pipers gorgeous body and she squirmed as her lover lavished her attention on her beautiful breasts. Gently running the pads of her fingers over the raised flesh before pinching them gently. 

Piper was in heaven, she felt herself growing wetter and wetter at every sensual swipe of Nora's fingers. “Blue!” Piper whispered in Nora's ear, her voice shaking and Nora knew how close she had brought her love by simply exploiting the over sensitivity of her nipples. Nora knew Piper was on the edge and she had to bring her back down to earth. Nora stopped her ministrations and simply gazed at Piper. Her cheeks were flushed and her breath came in short pants. “You gonna leave me hanging Blue?” Piper asked from under smokey eyelashes and Nora faltered for a minute. “No.” she replied as she thrust her hand between Pipers legs whilst capturing her nipple between her teeth.

It took all that Piper had to remain on that table as the electricity soared through her while Nora circled her clit through her sodden underwear. “Fuck, Blue!” Piper squealed underneath her while Nora grinned at her. Her hand stilled and she tugged at the waistband of Pipers pants. “Off. Now.” Nora growled and Piper shifted her hips up to let Nora fully undress her. Here she was, naked on Nora's table, exactly where her heart longed for her to be. She surged upward and captured Nora's lips with her own, “Make love to me Nora.” she breathed into her lovers ear and Nora kissed her back with every shred of sensuality she had.

Her fingertips traced the inside of Pipers thigh and the reporter bit her lip in anticipation, waiting for those fingertips to find the height of her pleasure. Nora did not disappoint. Her fingertips slipped through slick folds back Pipers clit and gently circled. Piper panted and moaned beneath Nora’s skillful fingers. Nora’s name on the tip of her tongue. 

Piper was on the edge and if Nora kept this up she would become the wave breaking against the shore. Her skin was like fire and ice all at once and every sense was heightened as Nora continued to swipe against that most sensitive bud. Nora shifted and all of a sudden two probing fingers found their way into Piper. Her back arched at the fullness, her tight walls clamping down on the fingers thrusting in and out, sending shock waves rippling through her very being. “Nora!” Piper gasped over and over as she rode those skillful fingers and all it took was one swipe of the rough patch of her front wall to fall apart.

Her legs grasped Nora's arm, holding her in place as she continued to grind down onto those wonderful fingers, riding out the last of her orgasm. Piper couldn't contain the tears that freely cascaded down her face and Nora started to panic, holding her Reporter close. “Piper, babe, did I hurt you? Are you okay?” Piper surprised Nora and smiled nodding. She cupped her lovers face, “I’m okay Blue. I just, thank you for coming home. And thank you for loving me.” Nora caught her lips in a chaste kiss, “I will never stop loving you Piper.”

Nora guided a spent Piper to her feet and held her all the way to the bed they once shared, the bed Nora couldn't ever face sleeping alone in. They cradled one another to a peaceful sleep and for the first time in a long time, Nora was home

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta dedicate this to Titanshifter94, you got my groove back after weeks of writers block! If you're into AoT go and check out her work and say hi!
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated.  
Hope you enjoyed the porn <3  
TPS.x


End file.
